Connected From Another World?
by PossessedBunnyPlush
Summary: This is Jecht's story. Who was this girl he had found...? What was she hiding? It all starts at the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes: I had this story made about two years ago when I got myself back into this game. I deleted everything else but this small chapter alone. There was supposed to be two more pages to this but I thought they could have been written better. Also I got a lot of reading to do since I now found this place and I did not know that this game alone had gotten a lot of fics about it!)

Chapter one:

I should have kept my mouth shut… Although I was drunk so what more could I have done? I sit here in a cell feeling like I really screwed up big time. So, how did I get in here? Well... This is my story… It all started one week before my trip out into the sea. Some girl showed up looking like she was lost, didn't know where to turn. She said she knew where she was, yet she didn't know how she got here. She looked to be 15 years old. She said her name was Melanie. My wife was happy enough to take her in and take care of her… My son always wanted to be around her, telling her how much of a bad father I was, yet I was surprised when she didn't agree with him. I remember her saying…

"Jecht isn't all that bad. Why does he pick on you? To toughen you up! That's why. He says he's the best…. Well, he wants you to be better."

Yeah… Those words stuck with me for some time… My son said she was wrong. She only smiled. When that day came for leaving, she wanted to come with. I asked her why, she gave no response other than, "There is a reason that I cannot explain." It was just a one day trip out to training. I didn't question it and just let her come. I regret that day… Until now… As I sit here in my cell, I question myself as to how I got here to begin with. Spira… What was this place? How far was I from home? Everyone kept telling me I was too close to Sin. That, or I was just so drunk I was talking nonsense… I wasn't gonna stay in this cell for long. I could hear the guards talking. Braska, whoever he was, was making his way to see me. This is where my story begins…

"Who are you?" I asked as they finally made their appearance.

"You are the one they call Jecht from Zanarkand, are you not?" Braska spoke calmly as if nothing was wrong at all.

I couldn't help but to look at his getup and think how ridiculous he looked in it. But I responded, "What of it?"

"Watch your tongue, naïve," a man somewhat in that red haori spoke right back at me.

"Ahh. Forgive me. I am Braska. I will be going on a pilgrimage and will be heading to Zanarkand. We come to bring you with," Braska told me.

I stood up. "Sounds sweet. So what's the catch?"

"That easy to see, was it? We would like you to come along, though it will be a dangerous trip… If we do reach Zanarkand, you will be able to go home! We think… And my prayers will be answered. What say you?"

Finally, I was heading home. "Great! Let's go!"

"Then it's settled."

"But I must protest… This drunkard, a guardian?" His words sounded as if he was a bit discouraged, whoever he was.

"Hey! You wanna step in here and stay that?!" I yelled at him.

"What does it matter?" Braska now asked. "No one could possibly believe that a fallen summoner, wed to an Al Bhed would defeat Sin. This is what they say, No one expects us to succeed."

"Braska, Sir…"

"Let's show them they're wrong… A fallen sommoner, a man from Zanarkand , a warrior monk doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest's daughter. What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!"

"Stop gabbing and get me out of here!"

Even being free, I couldn't help but wonder… What ever happened to that one girl? I haven't seen her since we got here, or at least I think she would be here… Before we left, my wife thought of adopting her since she stayed with us for a while, not having a home or family around… I hope she is alive…

"Free at last…" I had to say those words out loud…. It did feel good.

"Now, Jecht. I am in your hands till we reach Zanarkand."

"Right, right. So… What's a summer-ner anyway?"

"We can call forth a powerful being known as Aeons." Braska seemed a bit cheery. "It's was a sommoner does and it's the only way to defeat Sin."

"Sin?" I asked. Hey, it's not like I knew anything about their world.

So they told me… They told me everything I needed to know about what a summoner does and why. So, a thought occurred to me. Why not record most of the stuff going on and I could show my kid and wife back at home. Plus I wanted to find that girl… I wanted to know… whether she was alive or not…

"Hey. What's your name anyway?" I asked finally. I guess I forgot while back at cell, but I didn't care then. I just wanted out.

"Auron." He looked at me a little strange. "What is that you are taking with you?"

"Well, you said it was going to be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things right? So I thought I would record it all in this and show it to my wife and kid, you know…"

"This is no pleasure cruise." Auron just sort of glared at me as he stood there.

"Hey, Braska. Aint this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where are the cheering fans, the crying women?"

"This is it. There are just too many goodbyes. People think twice about leaving."

"Well if you say so… It better be a lot more colorful when we get back." I was feeling a bit confident on the next part that I said. "A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"

At least I got a chuckle out of him. "We should be going… Day will break soon."

"Before we go," I interrupted. "Have you guys seen a girl around here? You know, blond hair, long, blue eyes, goes by the name of Melanie?"

"No. Why?" Braska responded.

"She was with me on that boat… I was hoping she wounded up in the same place I have. So… Haven't seen her huh?"

"We might see her along the way. Our first stop is Besaid Island. We have a lot of land to cover."

"I guess you're right…"

"Who is she?" Auron finally asked.

So I told them everything I knew about her. How she ended up in Zanarkand and how puzzled she seemed. I was thinking… Maybe she was a link? Possibly a connection? Ah, who cares… I was going home. But I wasn't going to back alone. But that day, we left heading onto a boat. I couldn't sleep either. It was days before we reached this island.

"Auron… I been thinking… This girl I told you about…"

"Think she might be dead?" Auron asked.

"No, it's not that… I realized something. You two act alike. You two would get along great! She might make a good wife for you one day!"

"Stop joking around. There is no time for games…"

"Who said I was kidding?" I know I made him mad… I didn't care… I was actually kidding but I couldn't help but be honest at the same time.

"I don't have time for romance either…."

"Ooh… Touchy…. I didn't think things were gonna be serious business for you."

"It is serious."

"Then what are you going to do once Sin is defeated? Learn to settle down! Make some little Aurons or something!"

Braska was just laughing away…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

It wasn't long at all when we set sail for Besaid Island. It was really strange not seeing tall buildings or cities. I felt pretty foriegn to this world... Everything that I once knew was gone... Destroyed... I left something behind in that woods, hoping one day, if my son were to ever come to this world, he would find it and understand he might be stuck here like I am. Getting the news that a thousand years had passed... I was growing doubtful that I would ever go back home... That wouldn't mean though I was gonna throw in the towel. I aint giving up. Braska seems to have faith where we are going is my home! Yet... Hearing how it was in ruins... My Zanarkand... Unless if I was just sent to the future...

As the boat came to a halt, I jumped off and made a run for it not caring that I was kicking up sand that was slowing me down. I could hear Auron shouting at me. I wanted to know if she was here. Was she all right? Was s he even alive? It was a pretty small area so searching only took minimal time.

"Have you found her?" Braska asked as they finally caught up to me

I was just at the entrance after checking every hut I saw other than the temple passed them. I only shook my head as my answer once I saw that Auron had a sphere out for recording. I didn't care too much for it. I just wanted to move on. I walked up on ahead hearing those two talk about Yuna and bringing her here once he defeated Sin. "Listen, Braska," I said as they finally ended their little talk and Auron putting that sphere away.

They both looked at me.

"I really do like that idea. And if I can't go home... This seems like a nice place to settle."

"You are giving up that quickly?" Auron questioned me with that tone of his I didn't like.

"It's just a back up plan, all right!? It's just in case if I can't go home!"

"We will see," Braska stepped in. "So you didn't find her. We can still ask around. Maybe someone has seen her. I have to go into the temple and do my part. We will leave as soon as possible."

Maybe I was just doubting myself a bit too soon, too easily. Braska was sure about all this. His hopes were high. Not once have I seen this man have second guesses. He wouldn't give up without a fight, that's for sure... It took him hours inside that chamber after the trials, maybe even the whole day. I have seen him fall from exhaustion... If praying to an aeon took this much energy out of ya, I would give up right then and there. I heard some can die from doing this. Yeah, not exactly my ball to be handling and bringing to the goal... We would leave tomorrow once he felt better and gotten his strength back.

Auron said he asked around about this girl. I just stared into the flames of the camp fire outside just letting my mind sink more and more into all this.

"Well we know she is alive," he explained as he sat next to me. "She was here. The priest said she asked for only a bit of money to be on her way."

I just sat there still not moving an inch.

"You don't look happy about the news..."

"I can't exactly just get up and find her, now can I... I am happy to hear she is alive. At the same time, my duty lies with Braska so I have to wait... I am a guardian after all..."

"I do wonder why she didn't just stay here..."

"She might be looking for me too, Auron..."

"I suppose you're right."

"Did they say where she was headed...?"

"To Luca, where the Blitzball stadium is."

A wide smile formed on my face. That is a place I wanted to go to so badly now. I would put on a show in hopes she would be there watching.

"We will be heading that way if we wanted to get to Zanarkand anyway..."

I grabbed his shoulders and laughed. "This is perfect! I can show off my skills and get the crowd roaring! She would know it would be me!"

I could hear a bit of laughter from a hut as Braska was coming out of it. Man did he look tired still...

"Then we should leave now if we hope to catch up to her," Braska stated.

Auron stood from his seat. "Lord Braska... You still need to rest..."

"I can rest on the way there. It wont be an issue at all."

I stood up. "Then lets get going. We'll make sure you get plenty of rest the whole way. So uh... Where is our next stop anyway?"

"To the fire temple in Kilika," Braska answered simply. "Then after that, to Luca where you can have your fun. I would love to see you play some time!"

Of course though we had to wait till a ride was available. That was by first thin in the morning and I made haste. Sort of in a way, I felt like I was only using them to just get home... I mean yeah I was helping them out to take down Sin, but what if I do go back home? I was growing closer to them after all... Usually I loved getting my way back at home... I guess not being around my wife and kid had me feel different... I felt disconnected completely... To be honest, I thought I would never think this... I wanna hear him yell at me again... Then not talk to me for a week. I made him so mad at me a lot. Maybe... Maybe I was pushing it a bit too far... Maybe I was drinking too much...

And what am I doing right now? Trying to drown my sorrows while watching the waves of the ocean as we sail.

"You are drinking again?" I heard Auron say to me like he was slightly scolding me. I kind of find that funny.

"Yeah, so?"

"You are wasting money on your own wants. You don't need to do this..."

"I can quit tomorrow... Whenever I wanted," I scoffed.

"Do you hold those words true...?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I just waved it off. "You're too uptight... Learn to relax and just cut loose. Enjoy the scene! Take that stick out of your ass."

I couldn't remember what happened beyond that point. I guess I got too drunk. I found myself on the floor and my shoulder was hurting bad. It took me a while to finally sit up and see Braska just staring at me.

"I was about to wake you," he told me.

Before I could stand, I felt ice cold water hit me. That got me standing quicker than a Chocobo running for its life. I turn around and find Auron with a bucket. He just shrugged while Braska laughed. I was pissed but that went right out the window as I keeled over and just let my stomach empty out.

"Feeling better?" Auron asked me as he rubbed my back.

I swear this was payback... Well I took charge in cleaning up my own mess before getting off the boat this time. Again, we waited for hours and again we had to spend another night waiting for him to recover. Before we even got here, it was the first I ever seen monsters around. To put into simple terms, ghosts that enyed the living to where they become fiends...

Wherever you are boy, you better be doing anything but crying... Your mom needs you more than anything...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That very morning, I decided to show off some of my best skills to some kids I was seeing practicing Blitzball. They looked like they were doing horrible so I thought I would help them out. So what if I was showing off a bit... I was happy where we were going! That one kid, whatever his name was, seemed a bit snobby to me. He had no respect... He said he was going to be captain of his team one day... There was only one thing he truly lacked and that was spirit. He had the guts! But he didn't have full heart for the game... Oh well... It was none of my business anyhow... They might have been on the same boat, heading home, what more concerned me was their parents. His father was just as snobby and I almost punched him in the jaw... I should have maybe... He was lucky Braska pulled me away in time.

I was charged and ready to blow off some steam when I saw that stadium! So this was one of the few cities they have left... Pretty sad if you ask me... I didn't realize how much damage was done throughout the years... It was amazing that there was still anyone living all around! But enough about depressing times...

"So," I started out, getting off the boat. "She better be here like that guy said to us earlier... I would hate to make a trip back to tell him otherwise and give him a one-two."

"I think she is here probably waiting nearby if what you said was correct. You told us she watched most of your games, yes?"

I nodded at Braska. "Yeah... That's right!"

"Then Auron and myself will keep watch of the stands. It may be hard though since try outs and normal competition is happening this whole week."

"How far are they in?" I asked.

"They are almost over. Auron, let us take the stands."

That man was like a puppy to Braska. Everywhere he went, Auron had to follow. He worried a lot for him. Not like he needed to! Braska was pretty strong. I seen what he can do and not once did he hesitate to use full force. Being a summoner must have been real fun! Like I said before, I just don't have the patience. Once I get into action, there is no stopping me. I finish what I started.

So I had my fun here... There were a lot of newbies though. There was little to no competition for me. Long story short, I had fun and creamed a lot of the guys! They were impressed! I had to keep myself restricted though when they asked me if I played for anyone. Yeah, I used to... But I can't just tell them that... My team existed back then 1000 years ago... They wouldn't believe me... So I had to tell them I been doing this for years but I never once thought about joining... I hated lying like that... The stands weren't as full as I was used to. They called that a crowd? Well... Then again I do forget how limited they are... I was hoping she would be up there. I didn't see her at all. I only spotted Braska, that silly gethup, it would be impossible not to see him.

I gave up and moved on out of there. Auron was at the exit. Braska and I met up with him.

"I think I saw her, that if it was her, heading to the long path we are to go on," he said to us.

"Remember, long blond hair and blue eyes!"

"That fits quite the number around here, Jecht," he now pointed out to me.

I had to think on this one... "She likes black, but she is a cheery person."

"Then no doubt it had to be her."

Auron walked on ahead of us. I just looked at Braska and he nodded at me. I guess we follow him! No drinks, no rest, not even food to just grab on the go. I could eat and fight fiends at the same time! I really do wish I had gotten a bite to eat... Fighting along this road that was just one way was real tough... Fiend after fiend... I was exhausted! They weren't easy either like how some were before.

"Ah, finally a place to rest! Tell me they got food in there too." I dragged my blade on the ground heading to the inn. Auron got in my way.

"Before we go in. Can you tell me one thing?" he asked me.

"Can't we do this inside...? I am tired and starved... I could use a drink too."

He crossed his arms at me. "I thought you said you would quit. At least limit yourself..."

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise ok?"

He just shook his head at me and went back to his thought. "Why does she wear almost the same thing as I do?"

"What are you talking about?" I just watched him pick at his haori. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? "Maybe she already knows you? Maybe you are famous elsewhere?" That was the only thing I could say.

"That is highly impossible. I could not have ended up eslewhere... I was here my whole life."

"If I ended up here in an odd way, who is to say that maybe it wouldn't happen to you in the future? Maybe she is from the future. I came from the past after all."

"Is she perhaps connected with Sin?" Braska asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. "I didn't see it or anything when we found her... All this is hurting my head... I need to eat."

I went around Auron and headed inside. The blade fell right out of my hand. It was her. Her back was to me. She was just at the counter... Only one word popped out of my mouth. Her name... She turned around with what seemed like a sad look that changed quickly to a smile.

"I guess I am glad I did come here. I figured you would want to mess around here. I saw what you did out there. I would never miss a game even if it was just for fun," she said.

"I thought you were dead, girl... When I woke up and didn't see you nearby..."

"I was not sure why I ended up on Besaid Island and you probably so far away. You have company I see. Are you a guardian?"

I turned around seeing them walk inside. I nodded. "This is Braska. I am his guardian. This stick in the mud is Auron. Always the serious one..."

Braska went up to her and set both hands on her shoulders. "You are very lucky to be alive and have come this far."

"I am not 15. I am 17. Not sure if he already told you about me but he likes to call me younger than I look. I may be a girl but I am tough."

"Well now that we found her," I chimed in. "She is joining us!"

"Agreed," Braska stated.

"I don't think that will be safe," Auron protested. "A child with us?"

"I am not a child! I do thank you for your concern but I am not staying here or anywhere else for that matter. I can help out... Just give me a chance."

Melanie took the words right out of my mouth. She never did this before. She seemed stern with him...

"I will be more than happy to even prove myself if you wish."

"Now that's something I would like to see! this girl here kicking your ass, Auron!"

I laughed while he nodded after hesitation. Melanie went on outside, Auron followed after and then I went on out. This I had to see. To be honest, back home, she used to go places without telling us where she was going. I followed her one night and found her practicing. She was sparring with two blades. She was pretty quick with them. It was almost like she was preparing for this... Now that I think of it... I believe she did... This was starting to make me feel uneasy.

Auron had his blade over his shoulder. Melanie had both of her katanas out. I was starting to rethink this... Auron was madly skilled after all with that blade of his... He was slow but his hit was hard! I was slow too... Both of us were the piercing team while Braska was both our white and black mage. Black mage mostly for the summoning to deal damage with magic like fire and all... Not all that he has though knows magic or only knows their main elemental magic like that Ifrit of his.

I snapped out of that thought when Auron made the first move. I see what he was doing here... He ran as fast as he could at her, coming to a halt right in front of her swinging that blade at her with full force. She lept over that and kicked him right in the jaw with boot feet! He went down out cold! Man did she have speed! I couldn't stop laughing at this. My stomach was in pain by the time he came out of it and I helped him on up.

"Did you see the look on your face!?" That grin never left mine, that's for sure. He rubbed his jaw. "Fuck, man! She dealt a good one on ya huh! Braska healed you while you were out. Hopefully your jaw is ok, man."

"She is back inside and rented a room for herself to rest in for the night. I think I will do the same for us and tomorrow we will leave on a ride. It's quite a walk if we were to do that alone. Auron. Jecht. I will meet you inside."

At least Braska seemed cool with all this. Auron looked really disappointed. I patted him hard on the back.

"Hey, I can buy you a drink later if you want. I told you she had some gusto."

Not a word came out of him. He just walked inside... Kinda felt a bit bad for him... Well, now that we found her... I thought it would be a good time to talk to her about all this. Something in my gut told me she knows something we don't. Any information would be grateful. I walked to her room and let her know it was me.

"Melanie? You in there?"

The door opened and right away I hugged her. Then I got a better look at her.

"Hey, you ok? You look pretty beat yourself..."

"That move alone drained me. It was a counter thing and recoil happens. I gotta be real fast and I think his jaw was made of steel or something."

I gave a small chuckle. "Well don't do that then for some time. We need ya right now so we can get home." After saying that, I saw a grim look on her face. "Well um... Don't worry. If you get into any trouble, I will take them down. I don't wanna see you get hurt. My wife would kill me if she saw a scratch on ya..."

She sighed.

"Look... Melanie... I think there is something you know that we don't."


	4. Chapter 4

"And it's going to stay that way," Melanie stated clearly. "I am sorry, but I can't just be giving information away all willy nilly! Look... My foot still hurts and I need to rest."

"Braska might think though that you are connected with Sin."

"That I.." She looked hesitant and confused herself. "That I do not know of... I might have been dragged from my time line but that doesn't explain why I'm here on your world... I am not from this world at all."

"That makes us both almost..."

"Yeah, you are from this world, but from the past which would make it seem like you are not from this world at all... But that is all I can give you..."

"Do you know Auron?" I changed the subject. "I mean... Look at how you dress! You like him, don't ya..."

I got a glare off of her. I grinned at her. She was wearing the same top he had on but rather all black. Unlike Auron, she did have her haori on almost properly. Her hands could not be seen through those long sleeves, but the white pattern around them was hard to determine.

"This is different... And more will change later on down the road... This is your story... I am not to interfere or to change anything that is to happen. If I screw up this time line... I could ruin the real end that needs to come..."

"Real end?" I questioned, looking at her mostly confused. "What real end? The end of the world?"

She shook her head. "The end of a cycle. I am sorry... This is all I can give you..."

"Well, uh... Can you tell me at least where you came from?"

"A world where two gods had fought and it lead to the destruction of my home... A dragon of light, and a serpent of darkness..."

"You sure one of them wasn't Sin?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"I know for sure it was not. The serpent goes by Leviathan with three sets of horns on its head. Sin looks more like a blimp whale!"

"You seen Sin?" Auron asked sneaking right up behind me.

She didn't respond, but pushed me out instead and closed the door. She seemed in a hurry...

"I think she has a crush on ya," I told him with a grin.

"This is important," he informed me. Yeah, I knew it was.

"Just wait till tomorrow then to talk to her. She can't avoid us then. Hey, I wanna know what she knows too, but Melanie doesn't want to ruin something. This is very confusing..."

"You're telling me. Wait... Do you hear that?"

"It came from outside!"

I rushed on out there to hear bad news about a fiend called the Chocobo eater was about stalking those birds. This wasn't exactly a battle we won... I was confident. I thought it was the right thing to do. All three of us were now lying on the bottom of the cliff. That fiend pushed us down here. We just weren't strong enough... As sore as we were, even when healed up, it took us almost forever to get back up there. It was nearly nightfall but good news was the birds were safe! All the birds were stuffed inside the Inn. It was suggested by Melanie as the Inns person told us. Man it was crowded but at least we had rides for tomorrow and they were free. We owed her one.

By dawn, she was the first to be up and about before any of us. Braska was out there next while I just stayed in bed, still sore from that long fall... I was just glad we even survived that... By the time I finally got out of bed, I found both of them talking. She was from a world with gods... That doesn't sound anything too different from here. Aeons and praying... Yu Yevon... Temples... The song of the fayth... Sounds about right... I walked up to them and she right away stopped talking. That told me something... So I decided to keep it cool and not even bother asking about their conversation.

"So, what's our next destination?" I asked, trying hard to not seem interested in what they talked about.

"To the next temple after we cross the rest of this road all the way to Djose."

"You think you're ready for all these baddies up along the way?" I asked looking at Melanie. She nodded at me. This wasn't like her. I never seen her so serious or tense before. Sort of reminded me of Auron. At least he was lightening up a bit. "Good. And uh... You know what to do, right?"

"Protect Braska along his pilgrimage. Of course," she answered. "I rather not be a remembered guardian though."

"It's gonna happen! You can't keep the timeline as it was if what you say is correct about yourself."

"Then maybe I can hide!"

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "No hiding. Guardians do not hide. It won't matter if you don't wanna be known by anyone... Once this man defeats Sin, our names will be known all across this place! You don't like fame?"

"It's not fame... I don't belong here. I shouldn't be known by anyone for any reason even if I was this..."

"Just imagine it," Braska stepped in. "Someone your age, a guardian. Our possibilities only keep on increasing!"

She only nodded. She seemed happy back at home before all this happened. My curiosity only grew more and more about what she all knew... It was frustrating not knowing a damn thing she did and as she said, it was all for a reason. We all moved on after Auron finally came out covered in Chocobo feathers. It seems he had company in his bed! But a free ride was free...

If you know me, I never do keep my word most of the time. I got drunk off my ass and almost attacked a shoopuff. Melanie was lucky enough and fast enough to back hand some sense into me. My blade only struck some skin before she took me down to prevent further damage. I lay under a tree now knowing Auron was recording me.

"Will you turn that thing off all ready," I asked with an irritated tone. "Why are you even recording?"

"To make sure you don't do anything else stupid."

"I said I was sorry..."

"You are lucky we even paid the minimal damage done."

"I get it... My face still hurts, all right? At least she stopped me..."

"She looked really angry with you as well."

I stood up. "That's it... All I'm drinking is shoopuff milk! I should have listened to her before..."

"What did she say before?"

"I need to wise up and limit myself for too much of one thing can be a deadly situation... I think she was talking about this..."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at Auron. "Turn that thing off already!" He did. "Yeah, I'm sure of it... Something just bothers me though about her..."

"Well I know not to make her mad."

"I wonder what happened back on her world..."

"Melanie doesn't seem average. Her kick to my jaw... No one has ever countered that move before. It's not supposed to happen."

"You gotta remember, she isn't from this world either. Yet she knows about this one very well..."

"That raises a lot of questions... Well, Braska and her are waiting for us. We should meet up with them."

We never did ask Melanie anything along the way. We sort of figured she probably had enough anyway... She had the face of anger and regret. She looked sorry for what she had done. I saw a glare form on her face when we came across a place called Guadosalam. Dare I question this? I didn't... We went in and she already made her way towards the exist where the Thunder plains await us. Braska didn't take too long and we were all on our way. Just a few buys of things here and there... Now this was a fun place! Lightning bolts everywhere! It was never ending. That was the only danger to it. If you weren't standing underneath one of the rods, you had a high chance of being struck. That was the fun part... Dodging! Personally I questioned why there was an Inn all the way out here. This place was noisy. No one could get any rest, I bet... Melanie didn't want to stop. She said she was a light sleeper anyway and it would be pointless. I guess I didn't blame her...

The calm lands... I never seen a more wide open field and I wasn't the only one to be this happy. Melanie lied down on the grass. Braska joined in after.

"This place is rather peaceful," he spoke out while Auron and I just stood. "You know, this is where the battles used to take place of Sin and the summoners. The final battle..."

"Why do you think Sin keeps coming back?" I heard her ask.

It was dead silence from then on. No one really knew nor did they have their own thought. Why did Sin keep returning? They had been fighting Sin for 1000 years, right? Was he maybe just that powerful? Melanie looked at me.

"You will soon find out for yourself..."

There was a crack in her voice. It sounded pretty sad when she said that. Before I could tell her to spill it, she got up and started trudging off. We all followed... I had to stop her at the Inn in the center of the place. Both of my hands on her shoulders... I had her look at me.

"I can't stand this anymore... You know why he comes back, don't you... How do you know about us, this place and how to kill off this sucker for good!"

She hesitated but finally said, "Your son is the key of all this ending... Not us... Him and Yuna..."

"Don't press this, Jecht... She has her part to play as we all do here," Braska stepped in. "We could ruin everything if we were to try fate in a different path. I trust her. You should too. More importantly, I trust my own daughter to succeed where I know we will fail. We will bring the next calm for ten years! And... We will let them take our place into doing something we cannot do. Let's give them a future. Let's let them see another day."

I sighed in defeat. This guy was right. I nodded and let her shoulders go. As soon as I did that, she hugged me.

"Thank you for trying to be a father to me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Now this was a sight I least expected to see. A ruined yet still standing city in complete dust and filled with pyreflies of the dead very visible during the night. What was once a living and thriving place is now a lost memory for life. The city that never sleeps was at rest. Since there were no places to rest beyond this point, we all decided to camp out a bit right here. The mountain was cold as hell but we had to wait around for Braska to finish up on one thing. Not sure what that was, but he didn't want to be bothered about it either. Everyone was standing strong but one at this point. Melanie. She was starting to look pale and sick now and then. She said she was fine. I could tell she was right, but I knew it was also a lie. She was worried beyond belief. As I stood here on this hill, staring down at the dead city, I could see how I was now connected to all of this. Sin probably had the ability to travel between times, but that doesn't really make much sense. Unless if I was brought here for a reason... But then what about Melanie?

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Braska looking down at the place along with.

"I am sorry you had to see this," he told me quietly.

"In a way, I was expecting to see something related to this, but not..." I gestured to all of it. "This..."

"I was hoping for the very same thing, friend."

"Going home is no longer an option... A fight to the death it is then..."

"Yet she needs you more than ever now. Melanie is very worried."

"Yeah I know, but what can I do... I wasn't a very good father to Tidus. I was pushing it way too hard with him. Then I started getting carried away and drinking a lot more often. It's no wonder he didn't talk to me for a week at times... Melanie however..." I rubbed my jaw. "She did something I wish that boy did do. Braska, I'm sorry I gave you hell along the way."

"Now there is something you don't need to apologize about. It was a very fun one and I am glad. I don't regret getting you out of that cell and having you as my guardian. It was quite an adventure. I thank you for it."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though I was an ass at times, but at least I could make someone smile. Never once have I seen Auron smile. He was the only one, but there was nothing I could do about that. He was a stiff after all. Too serious. Too uptight. Too protective. In a way after all this is over and he is still alive, I hope he never changes...

The path below was hell. Fiends were stronger than ever. One look at the dome and I couldn't help but think of it as a massive tomb. It was creepy... Memories were everywhere. One flash after the next, it was like a never ending cycle of replaying scenes over and over. This place was giving me the chills... I wasn't the only one. Auron started to get that vibe as well. Braska and Melanie on the other hand... They kept on pushing forth. I finally stopped. So did they.

"Let's turn back while we still can," I urged.

Melanie went right up to Braska and set a hand on his shoulder.

"You know why I can't," was all he could muster.

"I insist," Auron agreed with me. "I can't bare to see you... die."

"You know very well why I chose this path and you knew what was to happen. All of you do. I refuse to lose hope in defeating Sin once and for all."

There was something I wanted to mutter... I said my piece. But I never could speak up... Why... I wanted to say it, yet I feel like it would do no good. We continued on up ahead...

"Are the trials ahead?" I asked.

"Probably," was Braska's only reply.

"It will be fun," Melanie broke in.

She went on in before I could say another word. Braska seriously needed a parade and more. Melanie was right though somewhat. It was an interesting trial, I will say. It took time to beat the puzzle and head on below. What baffled us was there was no final aeon. This man, Zaon, his spirit was gone for good. This was now just an empty vessel with no life to aid us.

"What do you mean there is no final aeon," I shouted out before we even got the news on all this.

We went on pass that point to meet up with Lady Yunalesca. She looked weird... This wasn't something I wanted to hear from her about one of us being the final summoning... While they spoke, I sat there in thought. She left off and... I finally came to my senses...

"I must protest again, my lord"

"We come too far to turn back now, Auron. Who else will defeat Sin? How many have died even along this journy alone to make it here?"

"I been doing some thinking," I chimed in. But then I was halted when Melanie came face to face with me. She looked crushed... She nodded at me though. "You knew what I was gonna say, didn't ya..."

She just nodded again.

"Hey..." I set my hands on her shoulders. "Cry if you need to. It's ok. You knew as well we weren't ever going home and all of my dreams are in that Zanarkand. I wanted to turn that runt into a star Blitzball player..."

"He will be," she choked out quietly.

"There must be another way," Auron butted in. "If you both can live, there might be another way."

"Auron, I want you to look after Melanie for me."

"I'm strong enough... I can take care of myself."

As much as I wanted to beleive in her own words... She did show me after all her strength throughout the whole journy. She lived after I thought she died. She waited for us knowing I would come there. She faught along our side to keep going. I just had a bit of a hard time excepting it though that she could take care of herself.

"You were asking to become the fayth, Jecht?" Braska looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," I finally said after a moment of silence. "Make me the fayth. I aint getting any younger. Might as well make myself usefull, right?"

I walked up to Braska on those steps to only be stopped by Auron once again by his words.

"Sin always comes back. There is no way to break the cycle! Your deaths will mean nothing!"

"There might be a chance Sin never does come back," I protested. "I'm not dropping my hopes for this dream for everyone. Lead Braska well, Auron. Make sure he gets there... I will think of something."

"You have a plan?" Auron asked.

Not that I had a full answer, I was still in thought... "I will think of something, trust me..."

After that point, I don't know what happened... We went in and... I was made the fayth... I don't remember being summoned but I do remember being absorbed by Sin. Now... I found out how this thing stayed alive. I was a fool... This is how Sin came back... Braska was dead... I only blamed myself... Her words came to me... My son would the the breaker of this cycle as well as Braska's daughter, Yuna. Instead of sulking here in the dark where I now stand, I turned it into something I would more recognize to keep myself contious. A little part of Zanarkand... I wasn't gonna let Sin devour me... This body may be dorment now, but soon it will be alive again and I will be able to control it from there, but for how long was the question.

I had to get my son. I knew how now... When that time came, I found Auron. I brought him inside and I almost wanted to beat his ass. I couldn't hold back on yelling at him... I cooled down...

"Why did you do that... And now you are dead," I simply put. "I wanted to you keep an eye on her and you get stupid!"

Auron didn't even say a word. His action told me he knew he did wrong and he was sorry for it. He just lowered his head.

"I am taking you to my Zanarkand... I want you to watch over my son for me. He is someone I know that isn't like Melanie. He can't take care of himself..."

"Jecht... I..."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I should be sorry. I should have listened but the only one who was smarter than all of us was Melanie... Does she even know you are dead?"

"Melanie wasn't around me when I attacked Yunalesca."

"We both failed... As long as she doesn't know then... But you will be gone for ten years. I will come back and get the both of you. Promise me you will find Melanie once I bring you back..."

"I promise." He said it with disappointment. I was thinking it was more towards his stupidity on death.

"All jokes aside, I really do think she could use your company... She probably did like you but now that you are dead, keep your distance. I don't want her getting hurt. You can't date a dead guy."

For once he smiled about that. Well, he was loosening up. That was a start. Shame though he didn't do that on our journy...

"Why didn't you marry when you had the chance back at your home?" I asked changing the subject as we both stood in my void.

"I don't think it's time to be really talking about that."

"It's gonna be a bit before we arrive there, man. Might as well talk about something and I am curious... Or we can talk about how Melanie will be questioning that scar on your face."

"It was mostly my journy with Braska... When I promised him I would go. Plus, that woman was just too different. We had nothing in common."

"Except for being a stick in the mud..." I crossed my arms.

"I promise to get better."

"Remember that thought I told you some time ago that I would think of?" I changed the subject again. "I think I now know what she was talking about when Melanie said the end of a cycle. It hit me after hearing the word cycle from you. This is why I want to get my son... I trust him... I trust you... I want you to take out that bitch that did nothing for us to begin with. I hate her... It's like she wants Spira dead or something."

Auron then looked at me a bit quizzingly. "Do you know how Melanie got here? Now that you are Sin and you have a lot of answers none of us could gain..."

"Funny... I can't sense a connection..."

That was something I would be willing to do though on my dorment time... Once I dropped Auron off at a far off location, I tried to focus on possible connections with this girl. We found her some time ago... She seemed lost yet she knew where she was... She has all information about this journy... She was from a different world... One filled with divinity. A bit like this one... Maybe one of them brought her here... This was hurting my head.

I remember hearing... What has a beginning, has an end. But what has an end, has a new beginning...


End file.
